Die Schneeballschlacht
by Tinithehero
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt. Eine Schneeball schlacht. Mit Rizzles natürlich.


Mir gehören Rizzoli und Isles nicht. Die gehören TNT, JTam und Tess Gerritssen.

Ich habe Sie mir ausgeborgt.

* * *

Es war Mitte Dezember und in Bosten langen 10 cm Schnee. Maura schaute aus dem Fenster, wie der Schnee leise auf Erde rieselte und die ganze Stadt einschneite. In Gedanken versunken sprach sie irgendwann zu Jane: „Weißt du Jane, ich hab noch nie einen Schneeball-Kampf gemacht!"

„Schlacht, Maur!" fiel Jane ihr ins Wort. „Uh?" „Es heißt Schneeballschlacht, nicht Kampf!" belehrte Jane ihre beste Freundin. „Warum nicht? Wollte keiner in deinem feinen Internat etwas guten sauberen Spaß haben? Ich meine, du warst in Europa, da liegt doch auch Schnee, oder nicht?" „Doch schon, aber immer dann, wenn es auf Weichnachten zu ging, waren die Mädchen damit beschäftig, Geschenke zu kaufen und dann sind wir auch schon nach Hause geflogen. Na ja, die meisten. Ich bin zwar nach Bosten geflogen, aber meine Eltern waren meistens nicht da, sondern nur die Angestellten und die wurden dafür nicht bezahlt." Maura schaute traurig aus dem Fenster. Jane stand vom Sofa aus, wo sie bis eben gesessen und das Sox Spiel schaut hatte. Sie ging zu ihr rüber und nahm Maura von hinten in den Arm. „Jeder Mensch sollte irgendwann mal eine Schneeballschlacht machen." Tröstete Jane.

„Weißt du was, morgen in der Mittagspause gehen wir in den Park um die Ecke, vom Revier und dann machen du und ich eine Schneeballschlacht! Na was meinst du?" „Das würdest du für mich machen?" „Yeah, das würde ich. Oh bring dir Schneesachen mit, damit du nach 5 Min. nicht frierst!" sagte Jane auf dem Weg zu Tür. „Nacht Maur!" – „Gute Nacht, Jane."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag:

„ Hey, wir wollen in der Mittagspause eine Schneeballschlacht im Park machen. Maura hat so was noch nie getan. Kannst das glauben, Frost?" Frage Jane leicht amüsiert ihren Partner, als sie zurück zu Ihrem Schreibtisch kam. „Ja, das glaub ich dir sofort!" antwortete Frost, ohne von der Digicam aufzublicken, die er für seine Mutter zu Weihnachten gekauft hatte.

„Willst du mitkommen, wir brauchen noch jemand auf Mauras Seite. Dann kämpfen Frankie und ich gegen dich und Maura."

„Danke für das Angebot, aber erstens hab ich noch Papierkram zu erledigen und zweitens möchte ich nicht meine Sachen ruinieren."

„Ohhh, was sind wir denn heute so eitel?!" Jane war leicht enttäuscht, um ein Team bilden zu können benötigte Sie noch jemanden. „Hey, alter Mann, willst du eine Schneeballschlacht mit Maura, Frankie und mir machen?" Korsak blickte auf mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und meinte nur: „Wie du gerade selbst festgestellt hast, bin ich alt. Darum müsst ihr ohne mich die Schlacht austragen."

„Ok ok, dann eben nicht." Schmollte Jane. Frankie kam kurz vor 12:00 Uhr vorbei und teilte Jane mit, dass er nicht mit kämpfen wird, denn er hätte seine Schneesachen zu hause vergessen.

„Das passt doch gut, dann kann Frankie die Schlacht auf der neuen Digicam aufnehmen, und wir haben alle was davon!" strahlte Frost. Denn er fand die Idee fantastisch.

„Gut, das kann ich machen, zeig mir nur vorher, wie das Ding funktioniert." – „Klar doch, die soll schließlich noch verschenkt werden."

* * *

Die Mittagspause kam und auch Maura, betrat das Großraumbüro. Angezogen mit einem atemberaubenden Outfit von Schöffel. Schwarze dicke Skihose und einer weißen Skijacke. Dazu schwarze dicke Handschuhe und eine rote Wollmütze, die ihre grünen Augen noch besser zum Ausdruck brachte.

Die 3 verließen das Präsidium und Jane, Frankie und Maura, stiegen in Janes Auto. Maura protestierte denn es wäre ökologisch unvertretbar, diese paar Meter mit dem Auto zu fahren, aber Jane hatte einen Plan, im Kofferraum lag ein Schneeschieber.

Damit bauten Sie im Park 2 Mauern auf, die ca. 50 cm hoch und 30 cm dick waren. Danach wurden weitere Vorarbeiten erledigt. Schneebälle bauen und diese sorgfältig hinter der Mauer auftürmen.

Danach schaltet Frankie die Cam ein und schrie: „Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!"

Maura warf zuerst, verfehlte Jane aber um einige Meter. Jane konterte und traf Maura am linken Arm. Gerade als Maura sich abducken wollte. Jane feuerte weitere 3 Bälle ab und Maura blieb in Deckung. Frankie filmte das ganze Spektakel und amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Hey Maur, willst du noch mal raus kommen, oder war es das jetzt?" Fragte Jane. „Niemals!" schrie Maura. In dem Moment rannte Jane auf die Mauer von Maura los, mit einem beherzten Sprung, hechtete Jane darüber und warf noch eine Ladung auf Maura, diesmal traf sie den Kopf, den Rücken und die rechte Hand und landete ungeschickt mit Ihrem rechten Fuß. „Ah!" schrie Jane. Maura, dreht sich erschrocken um und schaute auf Jane. Diese fasste sich an den Fuß und meinte: „ Ah Mist, ich glaube er ist verstaucht." - „Ja, klar wer ist hier der Arzt du oder ich?" Maura, war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen schnappte sich ein paar Schneebälle und sprang auf Jane und setzte sich rittlings auf Janes Bauch. Dann wusch sie Janes Gesicht mit den Schneebällen.

Jane war sehr erstaunt über diese Aktion und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Außer: „Uh – ok, na gut ich ergebe mich, du hast gewonnen!" Jane streckte die Arme über den Kopf, als Zeichen der Kapitulation und Maura fasste sie blitzartig und drückte sie in den Schnee.

„Wie so einfach ist es dich fertig zu machen?" grinste Maura und schaute Jane dabei tief in die Augen. Den beiden kam der Augenblick ewig vor, aber es waren höchstens 4 Sekunden. „Ja, so einfach ist es mich flach zu legen – äh fertig zu machen."

„Oh du bist einfach göttlich!" und mit diesem Satz senkte Maura ihren Kopf und küsste Jane, zärtlich und ohne Hektik. Ein Moment der Unendlichkeit.

Als Maura, Janes Lippen verließ, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Jane war immer noch leicht geplättet, reagierte aber in windes Eile, nahm die linke Hand, die Maura beim Kuss frei gegeben hatte und fasste Maura in den Nacken und zog Sie wieder zu sich hinunter. Der Kuss war länger und leidenschaftlicher und einfach nur genial.

Danach dreht Jane ihren Kopf Richtung Frankie. Dieser war schon am weglaufen Richtung Präsidium, denn was er hier gerade miterlebt hatte, musste er sofort Frost und Korsak zeigen.

„Tja," sagte Jane: „Ich glaube bei der nächsten Schneeballschlacht, will jeder dabei sein, wenn die Kämpfe so enden…" strahlte Jane. „Schlachten nicht Kampfe, Jane." Korrigierte Maura. „ Jaaaa, du hast natürlich Recht, Besserwisserin. Komm ab zurück, bevor das Video, vom ganzen Präsidium gesehen wird."

„Okay." Sagte Maura und zog bei Aufstehen Jane mit auf die Beine und Sie gingen Arm in Arm zurück zum Auto und Janes Fuß, tat gar nicht mehr weh.


End file.
